


A Bit of Play

by allthehearteyes



Series: Fluff, Sex & HEA [8]
Category: Animal Kingdom (TV)
Genre: Anal Sex, Established Relationship, HEA, Love, M/M, Plays at dominance, Romance, Smut, porn with no plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-31
Updated: 2018-12-31
Packaged: 2019-10-01 09:52:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,252
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17242091
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/allthehearteyes/pseuds/allthehearteyes
Summary: Adrian is in charge.





	A Bit of Play

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to Heather_Night for wonderful notes, amazing advice and ongoing encouragement. It means so much. ❤️
> 
> Thank you to caitlesshea for continuing to support my writing shenanigans, and suggest D&A can have their HEA. ❤️
> 
> ~~find me on Tumblr (same name)~~

Adrian lines himself up, holding his cock in place. Deran’s body is tight with anticipation. Gently, Adrian presses the head in. Deran’s ring of muscles, slow to relax, barely allow him entry. Adrian’s got all the patience in the world, as he continues to push forward. Moving slowly, methodically, Adrian slides past the tightness and eases himself inside.

...

Deran moans. He feels like he’s coming apart. He’s on his hands and knees with Adrian behind him. Adrian’s control amazes him, how he expertly knows Deran’s body and gives him what he wants, what he needs. _How? How can he_ always _be so good?_ Deran wants to push back, wants Adrian deep inside, but he knows Adrian’s in charge. He has to wait for the pleasure Adrian will wrest from him.

...

Adrian sees how much Deran is struggling to stay still. He loves it. He loves how much Deran wants to please him. How he yields control, so Adrian can bring them both ecstasy. This man knows him, trusts him, loves him, and isn’t that the biggest turn on of all? That thought nearly throws him off his game. He’s got to focus. While it’s torture for Deran to ‘behave’, it’s also torture for Adrian to hold back. He’s wanted Deran since they were 16 years old, and his desire for this man has only gotten stronger with time.

Adrian digs his fingers into Deran’s hips. Digs them in deep enough that crescent shapes from his nails will remain long after they're done. Likely bruises too. _More for me to kiss and soothe later._

...

Deran is practically vibrating with need. His body is sheened in sweat, as the act of being marked ratchets up his lust. Adrian is big, he fills Deran in a way that makes him whole. He feels full, connected, complete.

...

Finally, Adrian is fully seated inside. He holds himself still and watches as Deran’s damp skin shivers. Slowly, _slowly_ , he pulls back. Hearing Deran’s groan is almost enough for Adrian to completely lose himself. Deran’s voice strained and raw from expertly sucking his dick earlier. _Is there a more beautiful sound?_

Adrian’s determined to drive Deran wild. He wants Deran desperate for release, nearly wrecked with wanting.

...

Deran feels like a man on fire. This gentle, tempered pace is making him crazy. Each push and pull done with precise intent. He doesn’t know if he can stand it. He feels needy, and unsure if he can continue to obey the rules of their play. Deran is trying so hard to stay still that he bites his bottom lip, hard enough to break skin. He tastes the blood in his mouth, and the coppery flavor is enough to tear down his defenses.

Deran pants, “Fuck. Adrian!”

…

Never losing his rhythm, Adrian asks, “What? What do you want?” Knowing full well what Deran wants, but he wants to hear it. It’s part of what turns them both on.

Deran, struggles to get the words out, “More. Harder.”

Adrian stops completely, holding stock still as Deran tries is to fuck himself back onto Adrian’s cock. He squeezes his hands on Deran’s hips to stop the movement, both of them heaving. Adrian watches as Deran finally gives a slight nod.

Deran breathlessly whispers, “Please. _Please_. Need you.” His body is tense, muscles taut.

Adrian crisply replies, “Spread your knees.”

...

Deran is a little relieved as he immediately complies. There are times Adrian demands more of him, taking their play further, but this time he’s going easy on him. Well, easier. The new angle means there’s nothing Deran can do but fully submit. He trusts Adrian to care for him, tend to him, guide him through to the end.

...

Adrian waits as Deran gets himself into position. He lets go of his restraint and sets a driving, almost brutal, pace. He knows Deran can handle it, _wants_ it. They both do. Adrian thrusts his hips, gliding in and out of Deran’s tight heat. He watches as his cock goes deeper and deeper, hips occasionally grinding against that perfect ass. _Mine_.

Deran chokes out, “Fuck. Yes!”

Adrian slaps the side of Deran’s ass hard, hard enough to leave a handprint. Deran grunts in response. Adrian smiles a little. He watches as Deran presses his head down, cheek against the sheets. Palms sliding up into almost a “V” position, knuckles white as he grips the edge of the mattress. _Trying to gain purchase? Hold on love._ Adrian smiles even bigger. He loves seeing Deran’s face tinged pink with strain and wet with sweat when they play.

Adrian shifts his hips, right at the angle that allows consistent access to Deran’s bundle of nerves. The spot so sensitive, so giving, as he stimulates it over and over.

With each surge of his hips, he growls, “You’re so fucking hot. So tight. So good. You make me so hard.” Adrian gives Deran the words he craves, words of praise and adoration. He sees Deran’s body shake, knowing his orgasm is close.

Adrian slows his pace, Deran’s loud groans of frustration and protest music to his ears. He sees the red smeared on Deran’s lips, knows it sometimes happens when Deran tries to manage his need for control.

Adrian threads the fingers of one hand into Deran’s hair, clenching hard, pulling slightly, he commands, “Tell me. Tell me what I want to hear.”

Deran blurts out the words, “I am yours.” Repeating them over and over, a declaration of his love and commitment.

Adrian smiles, and says, “Good. _Now_.”

...

Deran’s hand flies to his cock as he frantically begins to stroke himself. _So fucking close now._

Adrian lets go of Deran’s hair, placing his hands back on his hips, and fucks Deran hard, fast, and in just the right way. Deran moans Adrian’s name like a mantra as he gets closer and closer to the edge. It only takes a few thrusts before Deran’s body goes rigid, readying to come.

 _Holy fuck!_ His orgasm shoots through him, making Deran feel like he’s being torn apart and put back together all at the same time. His body burning up with pleasure, as goosebumps cover his skin. His body trembles, as Adrian relentlessly chases his own release.

…

Adrian’s body is aflame. Fucking like a piston, he can barely breathe. Seeing Deran’s pleasure knowing he's satiated and happy takes him over the top. He yells out, “Fuck! Deran!” as he comes, buried deep inside the man he loves.

...

Adrian collapses on Deran’s back, smooshing Deran into the wet spot. _Small price to pay._ The weight of Adrian’s bigger, heavier body, soothing Deran’s system to the core. Adrian’s warm breath tickling his ear, Deran smiles with contentment.

Adrian kisses right under his lobe, causing him to shiver, and asks, “Ready?”

...

Deran nods, as Adrian carefully pulls out. Aware that both of their bodies are hypersensitive. He flops down on his back next to Deran.

Looking over at Deran’s well-loved body, Adrian chuckles, “So, _that_ just happened.”

Deran turns his head to face Adrian. In a seemingly innocent tone he says, “All I said was that I told Smurf she’s never allowed in our home or at the bar.”

Blue holding blue, Adrian smiles at him and Deran smiles back. Deran’s mouth is still crimson from biting his own lip earlier. Adrian leans in and kisses him soundly, not at all bothered by the combination of blood and spit. _It’s us_.

Adrian murmurs against Deran’s lips, “I love you.”

Deran replies, “I love you.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for taking the time to read.


End file.
